Sam:A furry fox
by Just another furry
Summary: Hi, this is my first time writing something that i actually like. Warning there IS sex and violence in this story also heres the low down on whats it about. A fox (anamorphic that is because it's a furry) gets taken in by a martial arts teacher after certain events (HAH! Im not saying the full thing! You have to read to find out) and hes trained in the way of a ninja. (trust me tha
1. BEFORE YOU READ!

_**Before you read:**_

Hi, this is my first time writing something that i actually like. Warning there IS sex and violence in this story also heres the low down on whats it about. A fox (anamorphic that is because it's a furry) gets taken in by a martial arts teacher after certain events (HAH! Im not saying the full thing! You have to read to find out) and hes trained in the way of a ninja. (trust me thats all i can say without giving the full thing out to much!) anyways thats all for now i hope you enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter:1**_

The screams of the crowds in the bank were drilling at my head. Why were there screams? Simple really. It was a bank heist gone wrong. Trust me the plan was WAY simpler on pen and paper. Hold up the crowds, which was Ajax, an ocelot job. Interrogate the manger for the code for the safe which was my job, maybe its because im a fox? I don't know. Then there was the guy who stole the money, his name was Phillip. Let me tell you something about phillip, he's incredibly unstable like, in the mental way. And that's when things started to go wrong. To make things clearer i'll explain

"ON THE FUCKING GROUND!" Ajax barked with an submachine gun in his hand. "THIS IS A STICK UP! AND UNLESS YOU WANNA DIE THEN GET DOWN!" He shot a couple of rounds into the air. The crowed, fearing for their lives, listened to the armed gun man. To be honest, i kind of felt scared myself. Even though i was on their team, I always got the feeling that they didn't care much for me. Hell if i know. "Hey Sam, thats your que! Dont fuck up!" ajax whispered to me.

"O-oh right, sorry. Got held up in the moment" he glared at me. He hit me on the head with his hand and said "shut up and get the money". I went to the manager, he looked like a and strapped him in the chair with the rope we were supplied with. "Im asking politely now sir. What's the code for the safe?" he spat in my face. "I'LL NEVER TELL YOU, YOU'RE NOT STEALING OUR MONEY! IF YOU WANTED MONEY THEN GET A JOB YOU BUM!" he shot back. Now...he pissed me off. Because as you see, i wouldn't be here right now if i was rich now would i? You see, i was always poor growing up. I had to steal and lie for me to live on. And I HATED being called a bum and other names relating to that. I pointed the pistol to his head "Listen here you dumbass. One! I don't like being called names. TWO! If you don't answer me then i'll be forced to use extreme measures. And finally Three! If the co-" i was interrupted by Phillip.

"HEY HEY HEY! WHAT'S THE HOLDUP SAM?! I'M READY GRAB AND STASH ALREADY!" Phillip was always on crack, although he said he wasn't going to be because of the job and all i could see it in his eyes. "HO HO! STOP CHATTING WITH THE HOSTAGE AND GET ME THAT CODE!" he slapped me. "I'm trying here Phil it's just that this guy won't bust. Also ow, don't hit me" I answered. "IF HE WON'T TALK THEN I GUESS WE'LL HAVE TO HAVE SOME FUN THEN! HAHA" I hate it when he's like this. He always acts so creepy. He slammed the crowbar into his legs, shattering something. "AAAAH! STOP PLEASE I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT ME" the manager cried. You know, I felt bad for him. "NOPE! YOU'RE GETTING YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR NOT LISTENING!" he hit him again more hard. I've never been so disgusted in my life. There he is, asking for him to stop and he'll tell him the code for the safe but no! Jesus christ what have i gotten myself into…

"AHAHAHA! FUN FUN FUN!" Phillip said without remorse but with laughter instead. "PHIL PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM ANYMORE! HES GOING TO TELL US ABOUT WHAT HE KNOWS...just please stop." I pleaded. Phil stopped and both of them looked at me. The manager gave me a look, his facial expression said it all...just a simple thank you with a smile. While for Phillip he didn't look so happy. "SHUT UP YOU BRAT! YOU DON'T GIVE THE ORDERS AROUND HERE!" he continued beating the manager with the crowbar relentlessly. I couldn't have been more horrified. A couple of minutes passed. The most gruesome and horrific events passed until Phillip was beating a dead body. I felt bad for that poor rabbit, really bad. "Phillip, he's dead...this operations a bust...we have to leave before the cops come." Phillip looked at me with cold and lifeless eyes, they sent shivers down my spine."THIS ISN'T OVER UNTIL I SAY SO! AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE YOU GET IT NEXT HAHA!" phil screeched. "PHIL LISTEN TO REASON! WE CAN'T GET THE CODE FROM A DEAD BODY!" I shut my mouth after that. "WHAT DID I JUST SAY!" Phil hit me hard on the head with the crowbar. I fell to the ground in pain.

"THE JOB ISN'T OVER YET HAHA! I'VE NEVER HAD MY FUN!" I began to go unconscious to the sight of Phillip going outside and shooting the hostages one by one. "PHIL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! WE NEED THEM FOR A BRIBE IN CASE THE COPS COME!" Ajax yelled at him. "SHUT UP! STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH AND SLEEP HAHA!" Phil shot Ajax right in the head. Then i went fully unconscious.

(THX FOR READING! ^_^ the next chapter will be out soon! Please leave a comment i really do want to hear your thoughts! And dont worry for the people only here for the sex scenes it will be out in either 2 or 3 chapters! Anyways talk to you guys later! Bye for now!)


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

And now you're all caught up with what went down. It was a heist gone wrong, a mass shooting, and the betrayal of my crew. I mean hey, at least they had the decency to call me Sam instead of fox boy or some other name like that. But the thing that pisses me off the most is Phillip. Oh when I get my hands on that racoon he'll wish I never met me. I don't know how to feel now. Should I be happy that Phillip didn't kill me? Or should I be angry at him and myself for letting this happen. I could've stopped it. I could've knocked him out before all this happened. That poor rabbit didn't have to die…

* **Half an hour passed***

"Dead...Jesus fuck what happened in here" said an unfamiliar voice. "Whos that?" said another one but closer. Who are these guys? And whats that sound? Oh god...its sirens. Its the police. "Hey, I got an I.D on that one on the floor. Name is Sam Vergo, age 16 and has committed multiple robberies and small time jobs." Said the another voice. SHIT! I gotta get out of here quick. But If i act now then the'll catch me. Fuck what do I do? "Alright then, Put him in cuffs and get him in the car." said the voice another one exept more deeper. God damn pigs. I gotta get out of here quick. I felt my hand being moved into cuffs. NOW! I frantically got up and ran past the officers. They were all lions. "HEY GET BACK HERE!" They shot at me. I picked up my gun along the way and somehow escaped.

I ran for 2 hours straight before stopping in a nearby ally. "Oh god...I escaped. I ESCA-" I then felt the most horrible pain coming from my legs. "FUCK! THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!" I shouted. I then quickly covered my mouth. I felt tears drop down from my face aswell as blood from my leg hit the ground. I ripped part of my pants off to use as a bandage...it didnt help. Then I heard foot steps. "Whos blood is this?" the voice said. The voice sounded like it was old, It also sounded like it was getting near me. "Hello? Is anyone there?" the voice said again. Crap what do I do? I then noticed I had a gun in my hand. "DONT COME ANY CLOSER! I HAVE A GUN!" I shouted to the voice back. I then saw a shadow emerge from the end of the ally. "Dont be afraid its ok." the voice said again as he took a few steps forward. "DONT TAKE ONE MORE STEP OR I WILL SHOOT!" I cocked the gun and pointed it. The one saying the voice appeared from the shadows and I got a good look at him. He was an old dog I'd say about 36 or 40? He had blue spots, a black nose, white fur, and blue and white ears. His eyes were also blue. "Are you the one that caused this mess?" SHIT! He knows that im apart of the robbery! "Look it wasnt my fault ok? Phi-" I got interuppted by him. "Are you hurt? You lost alot of blood on the way." he said. OH THANK GOD! He doesnt know that I was apart of the robbery! "Also how did you get hurt?" He said. "Oh ummm. I was...Shot" Wow, couldnt think of anything else could you? "Are You hurt badly? I can call 911 to get an ambulance" he said. "NO! I mean you dont need to call the police. Im fine." I said but then I winced in pain and tried to hide it. "Alright I wont call. Let me help you then." he said. "I told you im fine. Leave." I said. I couldnt hide it anymore and I let out a small yelp quietly. "Its alright. You can trust me Sam."he said. "Wait how do you know my name? Who are you?!" I yelled. "Your face is all over the news and tv channels." He said. So thats why he wanted to get close to me. He didnt want to help me. He wanted me to turn it in… I pointed the gun at him "IM NOT BEING BETRAYED AGAIN! IF YOU GET CLOSER I WILL SHOOT!" I yelled at him. "Like I said you can trust me. I wont turn you in." he said. "BULLSHIT! YOUR LYING! STAY THERE OR ELSE YOUR GONNA DIE!"I yelled. Then the dog did something outrageous. He took a step forward. "I-IM WARNING YOU!" I said. I then put my finger on the trigger ready to defend myself. "Im not gonna hurt you ok?" He said. Then he walked another step. "Please forgive me…" I said. Then I shot at him.

(THX FOR READING! ^^ Next chapter either coming out tomorrow or tonight! See you soon!)


End file.
